


Thawed Hearts

by Lord_Redmoon



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3326606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Redmoon/pseuds/Lord_Redmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Greater winter is over and the two sisters quickly discover their feelings are stronger then they ever knew. Meanwhile a great war is brewing throughout the neighboring countries. The roots of this war are buried deep in history and both sisters are shocked to learn that their parents were some of the first casualties. Elsanna, Incest</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> Well I am copying my fics to AO3 from Fanfiction and I will maintain them on both sites. (if there are other site you guys think I should up them up on just let me know.) I wont really have officer notes for the copied chapters (I don't really have anything to say besides enjoy the story) but with chapter updates I will talk with you guys :)
> 
> Cover Art: The cover art is a piece made by the extremely talented Boringmu on DeviantArt. And he has plenty of other wonderful pieces (including an absolutely adorable May and Torchic Pokémon piece).
> 
> My Awesome beta reader: Heroism as he is known on fanficiton has put forth is almighty skill to make sure that this piece of work is free of grammatical errors. He has also had many helpful pieces of advice to improve my writing in general.
> 
> Warnings: Incest Elsanna (don’t like, don’t read; simple), smut, and some depressing pasts and current events (BUT A LOT OF FLUFF TO CUSHION IT).
> 
> Disclaimers: A lot of Disney characters and references to Disney films are included in this story (Frozen, Tangled, Brave, Maleficent, Snow White and the Huntsman, Beauty and the Beast, Rise of the Guardians, The Little Mermaid, Peter Pan)—and I own none of the characters from these respective works. I do, however, claim some of my own OC characters like Cecilia (Maleficent’s older sister), Fredrick (a birch wood treant) and others.

@}-,-‘— (Anna)  –‘-,-{@

_Knock_

 

_Knock_

 

_Knock_

 

“Elsa?” I said in a whisper as I stood before her door. A door that until very recently had always kept me from my sister. I always hated it, even though it was never locked anymore; it always reminded me of the past thirteen years. That time had been a sort of Hell on earth to me, locked up in this castle, separated from everyone both inside and out. And while I was always so close to the most important person in the world, I was never close enough.

 

From the time I was little, Elsa had been my obsession. I would wake every morning and pester her until she played with me. Even as a little five year old, I would spend every moment of the day planning what we would do in the evening. Her presence had been addicting to me. She was perfect, flawless and powerful; things for which I both envied and worshipped her. Time came to pass, and in doing so two things happened: my growing older, and, perhaps as a result of fate, me and Elsa’s separation. But our time apart did nothing to stop me. Still each morning and night I would go to Elsa’s door. Every day I would plan how I would break in, or break her out of her room.

 

But now I had no need to break in or break her out. Elsa had given me permission to enter her room at any time for any reason.

 

I have been going to her room every night since The Great Thaw. I was plagued by nightmares of Elsa’s death, of my failure to save her, and the only thing to soothe them was to sleep beside my sister.

 

But this time, this night there was no reply to my call. I tried again, louder.

 

_Knock_

 

_Knock_

 

_Knock_

 

“Elsa?” I said in a normal voice as my heart quivered with apprehension.

 

Still no reply came from the other side of the door; only a heavy silence that seemed to weigh down on my chest and make it difficult for me to breathe.

 

I was trembling, my whole body shaking like I was freezing. Though I barely felt the cold anymore, not since I myself had thawed. No, I was shaking in worry and fear. Every night for the past week I would come here after my nightmares and Elsa would answer me immediately after the third knock. But here I was—six knocks and two verbal questions later—with no reply.

 

Hands shaking, I gripped Elsa’s door knob and turned, pushing the door open slowly and slipping inside, telling myself all the while that she would just be asleep in bed.

 

Elsa’s room was completely devoid of her presence and my heart felt as if it had dropped through the floor. My eyes scanned her room until they fell upon her desk. There was something shining in the moonlight pouring through Elsa’s bedroom window. The shining object seemed to beckon to me and I walked over to it. As I drew closer I could truly start to make out what it was. It was an ice sculpture of someone with one hand outstretched in front of her face. It was a statue of myself, no bigger than my hand and detailed as if produced by the labors of a master craftsman.

 

The mini-me stood on a pedestal with the words “You saved me” engraved on it. I decided to admire what was obviously my sister’s work at a later time, because on the desk next to the statue was a folded piece of paper with “Read me” written on the front.

 

I immediately picked it up and unfolded it, desperate to read what my sister had left for me.

 

_Dear Anna:_

 

_If you are reading this, then I did not return before your nightmares woke you tonight.. I am very sorry, but know I will be back soon. Something very important came up and it required my attention. You are welcome to anything in my room. It is all open to you, dear sister. Please make yourself at home until my return. If the fear of your dream is too much for you, there is something that may help comfort you. I had hoped to show you my art gallery in-person, however I have left the key for the room on my desk and you are welcome to enter and explore it._

 

_Your loving sister,_

_Elsa_

 

I gently refolded the letter after rereading it a third time. My anxieties were both relieved and renewed by what my sister had told me in the letter. Elsa had left without me to do something important, or so she said. Something so important that it meant she had to attend to it in the middle of the night. I didn’t know where she was and I didn’t really know when she would return. Just these facts were enough to set my heart racing in my chest. Thoughts like _Will she ever come back_ ; _What if she gets lost_ ; and _What if she gets hurt_ drifting through my mind and causing me to pace furiously.

 

Eventually my worry and anger faded and I was able to bring my feet to a stop. _“Elsa will return. She promised me that she would and I trust her, don’t I? Of course I do.”_ I told myself.

 

My eyes wandered to her desk, searching for the key she had mentioned in the letter; the key that would let me into her gallery. Elsa and I had been spending a lot of time together, nearly every moment of it that wasn’t taken away by Elsa’s Queenly duties. in fact. Elsa was turning from a distant, desperate obsession I barely understood back into the sister I knew like the back of my hand. She still loved chocolate, she still loved to read; her favorite stories were ones where the main character had a power; something they didn’t understand, or others didn’t understand—something they learned to control and use; and in the end it was because of this power they were able to save the world, or their friends and loved ones, or all three. I had broken out in laughter when she told me this, but I had to quickly explain that, in other words, she liked reading about people like herself. Elsa had frowned at this for a while then smiled sadly and nodded. I still didn’t know the source of her sadness that day.

 

Elsa also loved to skate, though she had only been able to do it once in her life. It was in the courtyard not too long ago, actually. And I have to say, she is a goddess when it comes to ice skating, just like she is in everything else. She could move gracefully through the ice as if the ice itself was moving her, which was totally possible come to think of it.

 

There was something I had learned about Elsa that both surprised and awed me. She was an amazing artist, and when I say amazing I mean it; the little statue of me a testament of it. She painted, drew and made sculptures; and with the sculptures she could just wave her hand and make her imagination real. While I have seen many pieces made by her hand, I have yet to enter her personal gallery. I knew that no one (not even the servants) were allowed to go in there.

 

Picking up the key, I quickly rushed to the door and used the key to unlock it. Taking a deep breath to try and calm my overwhelming excitement, I opened the door and stepped in.

 

What I saw inside froze my feet to the floor and my heart beat like crazy. The room was completely circular, nearly every inch of the walls covered in paintings and charcoal drawings of varying sizes. Each work of art was a masterpiece in my eyes. They all had the meticulous, painstaking perfection that Elsa put into every single thing she ever did. The details in each work were beyond anything I had seen in the castle’s art gallery, and I would know, seeing as how I’ve talked to all of them. But it wasn’t the number of art pieces, nor the skill with which they had been made that froze me in my tracks and made my heart hammer in my chest like a humming bird. Every single piece of art was focused on one person. It was clear that this one person had been the source of Elsa’s thoughts and inspiration for the entire gallery, and that one person.. was me.

 

I was completely still, my mind blank, and for the first time in my memory I didn’t know what to feel. Was I awed? Shocked? Happy? Confused? Sad? I couldn’t really tell. Maybe all of them at once.

 

Slowly I lifted my right foot, which felt as if it was being sucked back to the ground as I pulled it up and took steps deeper into the room. With each step my feet became lighter and lighter. By the time I reached the center of the room I was absolutely bubbling over with excitement. For my entire life, Elsa had been the center of the thoughts of my being, every fiber of my core. She was the foundation of my very life even when there had been a door between us. And I never once considered that she thought of me as much. I mean, I knew she loved me—I’m her sister. And she told me that she had been separated from me to keep me safe; she even told me how she hurt me with her powers when we were children. But _this_ , this was proof—undeniable proof that I had been in her thoughts quite a lot. I could even see small difference in skill among the paintings, small hints as to which were the oldest and the newest based on how Elsa prowess had developed over the years.

 

I couldn’t stand still. I was rushing from one side of the room to the other completely at random as paintings caught my attention and I ran to study them. There was me with the ducklings, me building a snowman, me riding a bike through the hallway, and me lying on my back in the castle’s art gallery. I was a toddler in some, a young teen in others, but I didn’t find any of me that looked like myself of the past 3 years; nothing of me since I turned fifteen. And I stopped as I realized this. _Nothing since our parents died_. Elsa didn’t have even a single piece of art in here that was from a time after our parents died.

 

My joy and excitement at seeing my sister’s art drained from me quickly replaced by sorrow. _Did Elsa stop making art when they died,_ I thought as I gazed around more, my eyes filled with mourning as I did so. With my enthusiasm gone, I was able to take more notice of the room around me and for the first time I realized there was another door here, besides the one I had come in through. This one was solid black, completely unlike the white or cream doors in the rest of the castle. I moved towards it with a dulled curiosity, my mood still too drab for my previous excitement to resurface. I found the door locked. The key Elsa gave me did nothing to open it.

 

Sighing deeply, I backed away from the door and forced a smile. _“Elsa will let me see into that room eventually, I’m sure. Until then, I’ll enjoy this gallery and absolutely everything in it.”_ I told myself, determined to pull myself out of depression.

 

I ran back to Elsa’s bedroom, then I gathered up all of her pillows and blankets I could find both on her bed and in her closet, and even the pillows on her windowsill where I knew she loved to read; I piled them all in the center of Elsa’s gallery and tucked myself in to wait for her return.

 

 

@}-,-‘— (Maleficent)  –‘-,-{@

 

_4 Days Ago—_

 

“Your Majesty, I carry a message from Pabbie, chieftain of a clan of trolls to the north.” A young treant spoke up as he knelt on the moss floor before my throne. He was a birch wood treant and he had yet to grow any kind of moss on his white bark-covered body, giving the impression that a sapling had just bent itself into the shape of a man and started walking around.

 

“Please speak, Fredrick. I am curious to know what he has to say.” I replied, a finger playing with the iron charm around my neck. It was a spinning wheel; something I wore as a constant reminder of my greatest failures and as a symbol of mourning for my true love. The constant burn of the iron was my self-inflicted punishment. It was only a small payment, not nearly enough to make up for my sins. And it didn’t cause enough pain and longing to drown out the aching in my heart—but Aurora would never forgive me if I let our kingdom fall into ruin.

 

“Yes, your Majesty.”

 

Fredrick straightened and closed his eyes to focus on giving the message he had memorized.

 

“Your Majesty, Queen Maleficent, I have found a young human woman with powers over winter. For many years her powers were out of her control. Only recently had she gained dominance and discipline over them. She had requested your presence and aid in regards to her fear of a curse on her sister. Personally, I feel you should meet with her and her sister. This woman, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, and her sister have recently broken a curse very similar to the one which plagues you. Perhaps you can learn more about it by meeting them.” Fredrick finished and opened his eyes. “That is all, Your Majesty.”

 

“Thank you, Fredrick. You may go,” I replied, doing my best to keep my face calm and emotionless. Inside, my mind was racing, my heart was pounding and I was starting to feel something I thought I lost long ago. _Hope._

 

Once I was along, I stood abruptly and took to the air, heading towards my home as fast as my wings could carry me. The beauty of the land below me, which had been lost to my eyes for nearly a century was once again catching my attention and I smiled at its wild beauty. Gods above, it had been so long since I last smiled.

 

I landed on soft earth under the tree that was my home, but I did not move up into the large branches; instead I placed my hand to the trunk of the tree and whispered my request to it.

 

“Let me see her.”

 

The tree happily complied and its roots started to move to my left, shifting both themselves and stone until a staircase was revealed. I quickly traveled down the stairs into the earth below, conjuring flames to my fingers for light as I went until I reached the bottom and entered into a stone room. Flicking my fingers, the flames streaked from my hand to torches in the corners. The room became washed over in flickers of firelight.

 

My heart ached at the site before me. The most beautiful woman in the world lay on a bed of moss covered in fur. Her blond hair spread out on the bed below her like a halo of sunlight. But her beauty was marred, tarnished by the ghostly paleness of her skin and lips. It was the color of death; a death which my beloved Aurora was so close to entering.

 

I slowly walked up to her side, trembling hands reaching out to stroke her cheek. I knew Aurora wasn’t dead, not yet, at least; but still, looking at her like this made me feel as though her corpse was before me. And her skin was so cold, like ice to the touch, like the ice that was growing in her.

 

When Aurora was first afflicted with this magical ailment a hundred years ago I had tried everything in my power to cure her, but my magic was that of fate, and of light and darkness; and of animals and plants. I knew nothing of this elemental curse upon her that was slowly turning her to ice. I had found other fae, survivors of the great war in which my parents and sister died. A few of them knew some elemental magic. With their knowledge and my power we had been able to thaw all but her heart.

 

I had demanded to know why we were unable to purge the magic completely. The only useful answer I got was: “Whomever cursed her is more powerful than we are.” And that had really set me off, even now I couldn’t keep my hands from clenching in anger from the remembrance.

 

Someone had cursed my Aurora. And this person was stronger.. than _I_? The Queen of the Fae I cannot deny that some of my anger that day was fueled by fear. But here I stood a century later and this person had never made themselves known.

 

When I realized I could no longer help her I did the only thing I could think of. I put her in the deepest of slumbers, the same magical sleep I had cursed her with at birth. I could wake her at any time with just a soft kiss, but then the ice would ravage her body once more. At least like this she was alive, if only barely.

 

And now a young Queen of Arendelle has appeared with power over winter. That is how Pabbie worded it, wasn’t it? Wording is everything. He didn’t say “Ability to influence winter,” or “Control of the cold.” No, he had said power over winter, meaning this Queen dominated winter. It was completely subjugated unto her.

 

“I may yet be able to save you, my love,” I whispered as I stoked Aurora’s jaw slowly. “But I must leave you so. I will miss you.” And with that I turned and left, determination flooding through my entire being. I will get this Queen to aid me by whatever means necessary. Aurora has been asleep long enough.

 

@}-,-‘— (Elsa)  –‘-,-{@

 

I was trying to use the steady thumping of my horse’s hooves to block out my thoughts of worry for Anna. “ _Anna is probably having a nightmare right now and I will not be there to comfort her when she comes. What if she doesn’t find my note? What if she freaks out and tries to come find me? Gosh, I should have told a servant to tell her instead of leaving a note…”_ I rambled on in a panic. Obviously the sound of my horse wasn’t helping, but I was trying.

 

I was astride a beautiful snow white clydesdale with a frosty ice blue mane and tail, oh and it was made of snow. My sister doesn’t call me the Snow Queen for nothing. I hadn’t named my horse. I was terrible at coming up with names. I once made a huge snow guardian to protect me and my castle of ice and the only name I could come up with was “Marshmallow.” Brilliant, I know. Needless to say I didn’t have any names better than that for my horse, so I decided to just leave it nameless.

 

My horse was carrying on like a ghost through the forest without any trail to follow. It knew the way the same as I knew the way to the Valley of the Living Rock. The first night after we sent Prince Hans away and Anna came to my room because of her nightmares, I had had nightmares of my own. I woke up to see my entire room frozen over and my own body as cold as ice. Yet even in the subzero state of the room Anna was comfortably nestled against my side. She had no goosebumps, she was not shivering; the only sign that she may have been cold was that her breath hung in the air as she exhaled. I panicked then, causing a blizzard to start raging in my bedroom. The howling wind finally woke Anna up. She had pulled me into her warm embrace and sung a song I never heard before that night, over and over until I calmed. It was a song of love and snow. It expressed the lovely peace of winter, and how it was the perfect season to cuddle. This thought pulled a giggle out through my lips as the trees around us started to fade to the more rocky terrain around me.

 

But as I looked back on that night it still held fear for me—not the fear of losing control, for my control was coming in leaps and bounds like never before. No, I was afraid because of Anna. Had my magic changed her? Is that why she no longer felt the cold? And, if so, what would become of her? Would she eventually freeze solid again? And something else entirely. The following afternoon I had raced to the troll and begged them for their advice on the matter. Notwithstanding, they were unable to answer my questions. So I changed tactics and asked them if they knew of anyone who might have the answers. The trolls were silent for a very long time before Pabbie voiced a reply.

 

“I will send for our Queen. She may have the answers you seek. But I cannot promise she will come.” And with that he had turned around and left. All the other trolls returned to rocks and I stood in a field of stones.

 

But she had come, this Queen. Kristoff had arrived well after dinner as I was preparing for bed and I rushed out immediately. Perhaps I was being hasty, but when it came to Anna nothing was more important to me than her safety. Arendelle could burn, freeze or be conquered; I could starve, lose sleep or even die. Any number of things might happen and I would let them if fixing or preventing them meant I would have to let Anna get hurt.

 

I was once again pulled from my thoughts when a loud hiss was made just to my right. A large jet of steam, which from my reading I learned was called a geyser, had just shot up from a hole in the ground. I realized I had arrived. I was in the Valley of the Living Rock.

 

I dismounted and flicked my wrist at my mount, causing it to disperse into a cloud of snowflakes and blow away as I started walking through the valley towards the stone clearing where the trolls could be found.

 

Upon arriving in said clearing, I first noticed it was completely bare of any stones—the ones that would turn into trolls, that is. Secondly, I noticed on the far end of the clearing someone dressed in all black high up on a ledge.

 

This person was wrapped in what looked like a dark brown and black cloak, but atop her head was a pair of black horns that made me freeze in fear. The air in the clearing started to chill slightly but I bit my lower lip and focused. I wasn’t able to totally remove the chill from the air, because in all truth I really was afraid of the creature on the ledge; but I was able to keep it above freezing in the clearing and no frost formed anywhere.

 

The cold air did however make the creature look around to meet my eyes and I was once again frozen in place as I gazed upon a woman of stunning beauty. Her black hair fell like a waterfall down her back and over her shoulders, framing a pale face graced with full, blood-red lips. Her cheekbones were high and sharp; angelic, and her eyes were piercing and powerful. Her irises were a mixture of the colors of bright flowers, dark woods and blue skies in an almost shifting pattern.

 

I was so transfixed that I didn’t notice Pabbie turn to me as well. He had been at the woman’s feet, but now he rolled over and stood right in front of me.

 

“Welcome, Your Majesty,” Pabbie said joyfully and I tore my eyes from the beautiful one across from me, feeling a little dazed as I focused on the troll before me.

 

“Thank you, Chieftain Pabbie. Kristoff had told me of the arrival of your Queen.”

 

“Yes, Your Majesty, she is there.” He said, turning his head to look at the woman who smiled as we both looked at her. “She wishes to speak with you alone, so I will be leaving now.” Pabbie quickly rolled away and out of sight.

 

I looked up at the woman for a few moments, unsure of how to greet her. _Well, Pabbie had referred to her as Queen,_ I thought as I dipped into a small curtsy the perfect depth for one monarch to greet another.

 

The woman on the cliff laughed softly, gently even and hopped down, dropping a good twenty feet to the ground. On her way down, her cloak spread out to slow her fall and I realized it wasn’t a cloak at all; but _wings._ Huge wings that grew from her back. She wore a simple black gown underneath. I noticed as she landed that her appearance had changed. Her face wasn’t as sharp and angelic. It was more soft and rounded now and her eyes had settled on a single color: a deep forest green. Her pale skin no longer seemed to pulse with life and her hair, though it looked the same, no longer filled me with wonder.

 

“I apologize for your first looking upon me. I have not interacted with humans in a very long time and so I forgot how enchanting our real appearance can be to mortals,” The Queen said with a warm smile. As she walked toward me, her wings folded flat on her back. Her walk was flawlessly balanced and smooth as if she were gliding.

 

“Y-you need not apologize. No offence was taken.. I was merely…” What was I merely? I had no idea. The words just fell forth from my mouth.

 

“Very well, then,” Maleficent replied smoothly as she stopped three feet in front of me.

 

“Pabbie told me that you requested a meeting with me?” Maleficent asked with curiosity in her voice.

 

I swallowed hard and started to wring my hands in front of me; a nervous habit I’ve had for years.

 

“Yes, I.. did Pabbie tell you about my.. powers?” I asked, unsure of where to begin my story.

 

“He just finished telling me everything he knew of you from your birth to this winter you had caused not so long ago. He did not, however inform me of why you wished to confer.” Maleficent replied. _Her voice: so strong and regal. She sounds like a true queen, not the nervous wreck I must sound like,_ I thought somewhat bitterly but kept a smile on my lips.

 

“Well then, you know of my sister and of the.. curse I placed on her unintentionally?” Maleficent nodded and I continued. “Since we broke the curse, she doesn’t feel the effects of cold like a normal person would and I fear the curse I put on her wasn’t truly broken. The trolls were unable to tell me anything about it but told me that you, their Queen, might be able to answer me.”

 

Maleficent was silent for a time, gazing at me with calculating eyes that caused me to shift uncomfortably a few times before she finally spoke.

 

“I may indeed be able to answer your questions, but I would need to see your sister. Where is she?”

 

“Down at the castle, most likely waiting for me to return,” I replied immediately. I didn’t really know if she was waiting but my heart filled with hope at the thought.

 

“Shall we be off, then? I know it is late, but I can tell that this is a matter of great importance to you.”

 

I merely nodded, summoning my mount of snow once again. I sat on its back as it rose from the ground and it lifted me into the air as it fully formed. I looked over at the Queen, ready to form a snow mount for her as well, but she wasn’t looking at me. She, instead, was looking over her shoulder as if looking for something when she suddenly called.

 

“Diaval!”

 

A black crow swooped down from the cliff-face as the woman waved her hand. It landed on the ground in front of her, golden swirls of light flowed from the Queen’s hand and surrounded the bird. Said bird started to grow and change before my eyes until a black horse stood where the bird had been. It had a mane of feathers and its feet were that of a crow’s. It even had what looked like a beak instead of a muzzle and the woman mounted the steed easily.

 

“Let us be off, then,” The woman said with her head down. Focused on her mount, she stroked its mane absentmindedly.

 

We started a steady trot out of the valley and back down the mountain. We had been traveling for many a half-hour in silence when I suddenly realized that I didn’t know the name of the woman I was riding with.

 

Just as I was thinking of this, the woman spoke up.

 

“I never got your name.” she said, and I could hear her holding in another laugh, though my back was to her.

 

“Pabbie never told you?” I asked, a little shocked.

 

“No. He always referred to you as the ‘Winter Queen.’” If I had been walking I would have come to a sudden stop at this realization, but thankfully I was mounted so the only sign of my shock to the woman behind me would be a slight stiffening of my back.

 

“It’s Elsa.” I replied after a moment, when my throat relaxed enough for speech.

 

“Maleficent.” The woman replied warmly after a moment’s pause.

 

“Maleficent,” I asked, a little confused. _Did she misspeak and mean that my name was magnificent?_ I thought to myself, a blush spreading over my face, which she thankfully couldn’t see.

 

“My name—it’s Maleficent.” She clarified with a light voice.

 

@}-,-‘— (Rapunzel)  –‘-,-{@

 

I whimpered in pleasure as I ground my core against the man under me. He was so big and filled me so perfectly that every inch of me stretched to grip his full length. We had been at it for hours now and both of us were drenched in sweat, but I still wasn’t satisfied. I wanted _more_ , always _more._ Tonight, no matter how many times I reached climax, the fire in my abdomen wouldn’t subside.

 

“What’s gotten into you this evening?” My husband groaned as I started to buck even more energetically, my seventh orgasm starting to build in between my thighs. I ignored his question and dug my nails into his muscled chest as I arched my back and bucked like mad a scream of pleasure pulling itself from my sore throat. I had screamed so much tonight that I was starting to lose my voice. Thankfully our room was in the now-deserted guest quarters of Arendelle Castle and I didn’t have to worry about anyone hearing us during our nightly ritual of love and passion.

 

We had arrived for the coronation of Queen Elsa and had bared witness to the amazing events that took place thereafter, but unlike the other visiting guests who had left after the whole mess was figured out.. we had another reason for being here. My father, King of Corona, had sent me here to meet with my cousin and discuss important matters that had been arranged between our fathers, which now needed to be renegotiated between my father and Elsa. However, Elsa had been very busy the past few days handling the repercussions of her midsummer’s winter storm, and I hadn’t been able to get an audience with her yet. Not that I was complaining, really, it had been so long since I could be so loud and free with my passion each night. Back in Corona my rooms were far too close to the quarters of others to let loose like I was now. This trip, or at least the nights of this trip felt just like our honeymoon and I was so pleased to show my husband every ounce of my passion for him once again.

 

As I climaxed I felt my husband buck and groan under me, holding my hips firmly as he pushed up into me, releasing his seed deep inside of me for the second time that night. It was one of the wonderful things about him I’d discovered on our wedding night. He could love long, very long. It was common for me to climax at least twice, sometimes even three times before he finally released.

 

“Rapunzel? You ok?” I heard him whisper in my ear as he nuzzled my cheek. I collapsed on top of him amidst my climax and I hadn’t even noticed. Still, the fire burned in me and I ground my hips against him pleadingly as I whined for more. But I was tired.. so tired and I couldn’t even find the energy to sit back up.

 

“Gods above, Rapunzel, really what _has_ gotten into you?” Eugene (as only I call him—to everyone else he’s Flynn) asked tenderly, true worry in his voice as he stroked my trembling back with one warm hand and played with my sweat-soaked hair with the other.

 

“Just shut up and fuck me.” I whispered with as much aggression as I could muster in my exhausted state. He merely laughed.

 

“Oh I think you are too tired for that Princess—perhaps we’re done for the night?” He hinted none-to-subtly. I growled and bit him as hard as I could, which admittedly wasn’t very hard at all.

 

“Ow.” He mocked me and spanked my rear. This, in turn, caused me to jerk and my arousal to flare with painful strength again. I glared at him until he raised an eyebrow. I knew what he wanted. I had ridden him like a beast for hours now in complete dominance; he had let me be in control, but now I was spent and couldn’t hold that place any longer. And the small smirk on his lips told me he wasn’t tired at all. I sighed heavily, knowing I would have to submit if I wanted more.

 

“Please…” I begged pitifully and licked his neck where I had bitten him. “I need more.. I need you to make me scream…” I continued to plead until he spanked me again. I whined but was rewarded when I felt his wonderful length started to harden once again inside of me. I continued—

 

“You’re so big, so _good_ I can’t get enough of you…” I whispered in his ear and nuzzled his jaw with my nose. My begging and compliments finally paid off when he rolled our bodies and started to slowly slide in and out of my burning core. I would wake up the next morning with just as many bite marks and scratches as I had given him, but it was worth every minute of it as he made me writhe and scream in pleasure beneath him.

 

@}-,-‘— (Hans)  –‘-,-{@

 

I didn’t bother to keep the sneer off my face as I looked up into the face of my father, the King of the Southern Isles. He had spoken to me for the longest period of time ever granted to me by him. He had gone on and on about how I had shamed the kingdom, how much of a disappointment I was, how I could never make up for my wrongs; and then abruptly stopped, sighed and told me my punishment. I was to be banished, never to return to the Southern Isles under penalty of death.

 

“Have you said all you wish to say, Your Majesty?” I snarled angrily. How dare this man think to lecture me now, of all times? He never gave a damn about me before now, never even spared me a glance in passing.

 

I could still remember his look of detached amusement from one evening years ago when I had entered his presence with bloodied shame and face. I had been working on my swordsmanship, alone in the courtyard. I was terrible with the sword; it was true, but I was determined to keep up with my brothers, to prove myself equal to them in my father’s eyes.

 

Two of my brothers, Ador and Brian (the seventh and ninth in our line of 13) had found me practicing. Their jeers still felt fresh, however long ago they may have been.

 

“You think yourself a swordsman, whelp? Because all I see is a whore’s bastard who makes play that he’s something more.” Ador sneered at me. We looked nothing alike, though most of us brothers didn’t. Only two of us thirteen shared the same mother. Ador was broad like a barn and well-sculpted from all his time spent in the training yard. His black hair was cut very short and his eyes were a dark ocean blue almost black color.

 

“Perhaps he thinks to make himself something more, to work hard and prove himself?” I would have thought Brian was defending me with that remark if it wasn’t for the glare that accompanied it. “To bad, really, that he will work so hard only to find out in the end that it’s not about how hard you work. I mean, people never really change. A bastard’s a bastard through and through.” He finished with a sardonic smile.

 

“Shut up!” I, my fourteen year old self had yelled at them. Calling me a bastard? We were all bastards, apart from the first two in line, Eric and Ryan. None of our mothers had been married to the King other than the now departed Queen. But my brothers loved to mock me, for I was the only son who didn’t know his mother. No one but the King knew who she was.

 

My outburst at them had been unwise, uncalled for; and I knew it, but I just couldn’t keep my anger hidden. At that age I had yet to learn how to properly act, to blend in. I hadn’t learned the trick to making others like me.. yet.

 

“He still hasn’t learned not to talk back to us Ador.” Brian said with feigned sadness. “I think we need to teach him.”

 

Ador disarmed me with his first move before I even fully registered Brian’s words. Jumping forward before I could react, he grabbed my wrist with one hand and hammered a fist into my gut with the other, knocking the wind from me. While I was gasping he twisted my wrist and the sword fell with a clatter to the ground. As I was not far behind, Ador shoved me over and onto my back on the ground. Where they both could kick me while I was down, and keep me there until they were satisfied.

 

When I finally thought they were done and going to leave me alone, bloody and bruised on the ground, I uncurled from my ball only to feel their boots press into my back a moment before white hot pain burnt across my shoulders. The scars from what they wrote there with the sword were still perfectly clear against my skin. _Bastard_.

 

I had gone to my father as soon as I was able; bandaged, bruised and with one arm in a sling, I had approached my father about what my brothers did to me. I told him all of it, and sparing no detail in so doing—and his only reply was to look into the empty space above my head, speaking as if in utter boredom.

 

“Why do you feel the need to lie? Ador and Brian already told me what happened. You were quite lucky they found you so quickly after that horse bucked you off its back.” And that was it, no amount of my pleading and begging could make him see reason; in his eyes I was lying. To him, Ador and Brian were perfect sons who had helped save me from terrible injuries, or, even worse, death. I found out how much I really mattered to my father that day, when compared with his other sons. I didn’t make the mistake of thinking I mattered to him again.

 

“You may stay the night here and take whatever you can carry with you in the morning. I will have a squad of guards escort you to Corona and leave you at the border.” He said in a bored, toneless voice that pulled me out of my dreadful of the past. His eyes were looking at something over my head, probably just the empty space there.

 

This was how I had always been treated, as if the air around me was of more value than I myself. There was never a time apart from now that I could recall my father talking directly to me. This wasn’t how he treated all of my brothers. In fact, he spent time with each of my 12 other brothers, especially Eric the crowned prince and his new wife Ariel; some unknown peasant whelp. I couldn’t believe it when my father told us all that Eric had married her.

 

I opened my mouth to yell something at my father—anything to make him speak to me for longer—anything to keep his attention, but strong hands gripped my arms and I whipped my head around to stare at the guards who were pulling me to my feet.

 

And that was it. Without another word, my father had me pulled from his throne room and had me escorted to my room where I spent the night with four guards posted outside my room’s door and two on my balcony.

 

@}-,-‘— (Anna)  –‘-,-{@

 

I was warm and drowsy when Elsa finally returned. I heard her bedroom door open and the sound of her ice heels on the stone floor _click_ and _clack_ as she walked around. I smiled, waiting for her surrounded by her art work.

 

“Anna?” I heard her call in a worried voice after almost a minute.

 

“In here, sister,” I called back joyfully, waiting for her to come find me. She did and when she saw me laying on the stone floor in a pile of her blankets and pillows, she propped her hands on her hips in a way I adored; it was an attitude she only reserved for me when I particularly exasperated her.

 

“What are you doing?” she asked in a mildly annoyed tone as she stared down at me.

 

“Waiting for you, what does it look like?” I asked, then broke into giggles as she rolled her eyes.

 

“I meant what you are doing in that pile of fluff, Princess Anna.” she said and walked forward with a smile on her lips as she watched me laugh. I was still laughing when she reached me and she sighed again, flopping down next to me in the pile.

 

“Well I felt like sleeping in here tonight but the bed was too heavy to move so I just grabbed all this stuff,” I replied when I got my giggles under control. It was a curse of mine: laughing at even the slightest thing when my mind was so tired.

 

Elsa just smiled and snuggled closer until we were shoulder to shoulder.

 

“There is someone I would like you to meet in the morning, Anna. Are you free?” Elsa asked shyly.

 

I reached for her hand and held it tightly in mine until she looked at me. I smiled and kissed her cheek.

 

“Elsa, I am _always_ free for you.” I whispered to her tenderly, causing her face to redden.

 

“Thank you,” she whispered back.

 

I then looked around the room with questions burning on my lips like _Why are they all of me?_ _Do you still paint?_ _What’s behind that black door?_ But I decided to leave those for later, when we were not so tired, so instead I asked about the visitor.

 

“Who do you want me to meet?” I asked curiously, refocusing on my sister’s face to see she had closed her eyes and pulled a blanket over herself.

 

“She is a visiting Queen. She came at my request to see you, but on our return I feel asleep in the saddle and fell from my horse.” Elsa blushed once again as she said this and I snorted. “She said I was too tired tonight and that we could all meet for breakfast.”

 

“I can’t imagine my picture-perfect sister falling out of the saddle. I think you’re lying to me,” I teased, elbowing her ribs gently.

 

“Well, I did,” she snapped, blushing even more and rolling over so her back was to me. But she didn’t let go of my hand, so it went with her and after a moment I was holding her by her waist.

 

“You are so cute when you blush.” I whisper in her ear as I pull her back against my chest and cuddle her close to me. She didn’t reply but I felt her relax in my arms slightly. “And I am so happy to know that you thought of me so much all these years,” I continued, closing my eyes and letting sleep take me. The last thing I heard before I was lost in sleep was her soft reply—so soft I wasn’t sure I had heard it right.

 

“I am always thinking of you.”


	2. What's True and Pure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cover Art: The cover art is a piece made by the extremely talented Boringmu on DeviantArt. And he has plenty of other wonderful pieces (including an absolutely adorable May and Torchic Pokémon piece).
> 
> My Awesome beta reader: Heroism as he is known on fanficiton has put forth is almighty skill to make sure that this piece of work is free of grammatical errors. He has also had many helpful pieces of advice to improve my writing in general.
> 
> Warnings: Incest Elsanna (don’t like, don’t read; simple), smut, and some depressing pasts and current events (BUT A LOT OF FLUFF TO CUSHION IT).
> 
> Disclaimers: A lot of Disney characters and references to Disney films are included in this story (Frozen, Tangled, Brave, Maleficent, Snow White and the Huntsman, Beauty and the Beast, Rise of the Guardians, The Little Mermaid, Peter Pan)—and I own none of the characters from these respective works. I do, however, claim some of my own OC characters like Cecilia (Maleficent’s older sister), Fredrick (a birch wood treant) and others.

@}-,-‘— (Elsa)  –‘-,-{@

 

I awoke to complete awareness due to of a soft whimper coming from a beautiful redhead who was the entire world to me. Anna had rolled on top of me during the night and I found myself completely pinned to the floor under her & a pile of blankets. She whimpered again and shook her head against my chest, mumbling unintelligible words in the midst of sleep. I instinctively wrapped my arms around her sleeping body before lifting my head up to kiss the top of her head gently.

 

“Anna.” I whispered and she jerked slightly, mumbling something that sounded close to my name.

 

“Anna, wake up. It’s just a nightmare; there’s nothing to be afraid of. I’m right here.”

 

Her next mumbled words were hardly any clearer then the first set. “’S’not a t’mare.”

 

“Not a nightmare?” I asked curiously as I looked down at her. She shook her head and sighed long and heavily before lifting her face from my cleavage.

 

“It was a good dream,” she said. I felt my face flush as her words sunk in. _A good dream; a good dream in which my sister was whimpering._ I could only think of some of my own dreams that I had had in the past.. dreams where Anna broke me to a whimpering, writhing mess under her. _Anna wasn’t having a dream like that… surely not… right?_ I thought, desperately trying to convince myself before my imagination would run wild with the idea of Anna having a wet dream.. about me.

 

“Well, regardless, little sister, it’s time to get up.” I said with my face still flushed as I looked around at my art gallery.

 

I had expected to be extremely embarrassed showing her all of this, but I didn’t. In fact I felt relaxed and content with the knowledge that I had shared it with her. My eyes fell on the black door and I wrung my hands slightly. _Well, certainly not what’s behind that door_. I could never show her what was behind that door. I had almost forgotten about it when I left in a rush last night, but thankfully I kept it locked at all times.

 

Anna noticed my behavior and looked at me curiously then flicked her eyes to the door as well.

 

“Elsa… what is behind—” but I cut her off.

 

“We should get going to breakfast. We have a visiting Queen who might already be waiting for us.” Anna sighed, giving me a look that told me she would bring it back up later and I bit my lip apprehensively. I got to my feet and stepped out of our nest on the floor, my hand out to help my clumsy sister to her feet. She still managed to trip on a loose fold of a blanket and I didn’t even try to hold in my light-hearted giggle. Anna blushed of course. She smiled shyly at me.

 

 

@}-,-‘— (Anna)  –‘-,-{@

 

Once dressed for the day I met up with my sister outside her room before heading down to breakfast hand in hand. I knew that to her it was probably just a sisterly sign of affection. But for me is was heart-pounding and exciting. Feelings I had felt long ago and thought buried were starting to resurface after seeing all of Elsa’s art of me—the proof she thought of me—were giving me hope that maybe, just maybe, Elsa saw me as more than a sister just as I did her. But it was difficult to tell. Elsa was always so reserved, so regal. Saying I have a hard time understanding her emotions would be the understatement of the century.

 

My mind started to drift into daydreams involving the wonderful woman next to me whom I had dreamt of all last night. I was so distracted that I didn’t even notice the heat that started to fill my body. My cheeks warmed and my heart pounded as I thought of my sister under me in bed, writhing around with my name on her lips; but suddenly there was something very cold on my cheek and I jerked back, startled into reality once more.

 

Elsa stood before me, a worried look on her face as she still held up the hand that had cupped my cheek a moment before. She took a step forward to cup my cheek again and watched me with those deep blue eyes.

 

“Anna?” she asked gently and I just looked back. Elsa seemed to realize I was lost and clarified herself.

 

“You didn’t respond to anything I was saying and your face is all flushed. Are you alright?”

 

I nodded vigorously as I tried to think of a suitable explanation. I couldn’t very well tell her: _“Oh I was daydreaming of having wild and loud sex with you.”_ That wouldn’t go over very well.

 

“I…” I started lamely, completely unsure of what to say to her.

 

When I didn’t say anything further, Elsa’s eyebrows furrowed together in even more worry.

 

“Anna if you aren’t feeling well, you can just tell me. I can send for the doctor.”

 

I was saved from answering by a musical and enchanting voice a few feet behind Elsa.

 

“She is not sick, Queen Elsa. She is merely flustered.” Elsa jumped and turned to face the woman behind her and I stared in stunned silence.

 

The woman was beautiful and terrifying all at once. Dressed in a simple black gown, her pale skin almost seemed to glow in contrast. Her black hair fell like a sheet down her back and over her shoulders. Her piecing green eyes were fixed on me with an intensity that had my feet frozen in place—atop her head was a pair of horns, on her back was a large pair of wings folded neatly.

 

“Queen Maleficent,” Elsa said with a curtsy, “I hope your night was restful.”

 

At this Maleficent shifted her eyes to Elsa and I found I could once again move. I mimicked my sister’s curtsy a little clumsily as Maleficent replied in a polite tone.

 

“Yes, it was very pleasant, thank you.” Elsa nodded and stepped forward once more towards the dining hall.

 

“Breakfast is in here. I was unsure what you would eat so I asked for a large variety this morning. If there is something more suited to your tastes, just ask and our servants will do their best to accommodate you,” said Elsa in her Queen voice. Maleficent nodded, following her. I followed some distance behind.

 

Breakfast was a quiet affair. We spent most of it in silence. I did my best to eat with proper manners, though I was sure I looked like a barbarian next to Elsa’s perfect table manners. Maleficent contented herself with small bits of fruit and a glass of water as she stared at me almost unblinking through it all. Finally I just couldn’t take it anymore.

 

“Is there something on my face?” I asked, locking my gaze with her and she smirked.

 

“No, my dear, I am merely interested. I have heard the stories—of how you were frozen yet still thawed. I have never heard of anyone surviving such a curse before. I wonder what made you so special.” Before I could reply, Elsa did.

 

“True love. It was her selfless sacrifice that saved my life and broke her curse.”

 

But Maleficent was already shaking her head.

 

“No, Queen Elsa, that was not it. If it had been the reason the curse broke, it would have been broken the moment she moved in front of you; but from what both you and Pabbie have told me—that she did, indeed, freeze solid and then thawed after that—had her act to save you worked, then she would never have frozen in the first place.” I shivered in fear at the thought. If I wouldn’t have frozen, Hans’ sword would have swung straight through me. I would be dead and so would Elsa.

 

“Then what saved her?” Elsa asked in a quiet tone, a look of worry on her face and the slight breeze of cold air hinted at her own fear of the past. I quickly stood and move over to her, taking her hand in mine.

 

“Hey, I’m still here Elsa. Relax. I’m here and I’m just fine.” I gave her hand a squeeze and received one in return as the room started to warm once more. I smiled and watched my sister as she slowly relaxed once more. Once the temperature was normal once more, I gently stroked her cheek and moved to sit back down, though every fiber of my being wished to stay at her side.

 

“Well, there are many things that can break curses. Some simpler curses sometimes break with just the passing of time; others can be revoked by the caster, or overwritten by someone more powerful. Those are all unreliable ways of doing things. Others can be removed by someone of great power, though any true curse worthy of its name cannot be removed in this way.” Maleficent’s expression seemed to darken at this and a flicker of some emotion—pain, sorrow or anger; I couldn’t tell—flashed in her eyes before she replaced her expression with one of neutrality once more.

 

“Others can be broken by acts of true love. Still others by acts of pure love; but these only work if done before the curse is in full effect.” I was confused by this statement and opened my mouth to speak but before I did, Elsa spoke up, voicing the same question I was going to ask.

 

“There is a difference? Between pure and true love, I mean? Are they not the same?” Maleficent smiled slightly at this and leaned forward, placing her elbows on the table and waving her hands in the air, golden sparkles forming different scenes in the air above the table.

 

“There is a difference. A large one, in fact. Both are related, and are very powerful when balanced together, yet they can exist without the other.” A scene of a woman lying on a stone table as if dead and a man leaning down to kiss her still form. “A good example of the power of true love was made just over a decade ago in the kingdom of Tabor. Queen Snow White had taken a bite of an apple cursed with death to whoever bit it. However, the magic in her blood prevented just a single bite from killing her. She was in a cursed, sleep-like death, although the true love’s kiss of the Huntsman, Eric broke the curse and saved her.” The image of the woman awoke and embraced the man after he pulled away from the kiss. Then the image vanished in a swirl of golden sparks before reforming into a different scene altogether. As the image formed, Maleficent looked directly at me.

 

“It was an act of true love that you were told to perform, or receive in order the break the curse before it was too late, was it not?”

 

I hesitated at the intensity of Maleficent’s stare before I nodded slowly. “Yes, Grand Pabbie told me it would thaw my heart.”

 

“And it very well might have, but we will never know. What you did for you sister was not an act of true love, but, rather, one of pure love. It was selfless, simple; love in its purest form. You acted in a manner that put your sister’s life above your own. This is different from the often selfish, complex and passionate love shared between lovers.” Maleficent smiled then, but it really was a façade for the sadness underneath and I could see it more clearly then before.

 

“Another example of pure love was made by a man in this very castle.” The image of a man lying on the floor appeared in the golden light with a woman who was crouched over him and crying. “Your cousin, Rapunzel, has an amazing story; one I will not retell for you. That is her right.” She cleared her throat. “Suffice it to say that the man she loved was dying and she had the power to save him. If she were to save him using her power, she would then be a slave the rest of her life, her power keeping another alive forever. Eugene knew this and refused to let her be a slave. He took Rapunzel’s power away so that she had no way of saving him, and that she would hold value in seeing through those who sought to control her, and in doing so destroyed his only chance at survival. A pure, selfless act—one that put Rapunzel’s life above his own.” The image showed the man cutting the woman’s hair then falling to the ground dead.

 

“But he lived, right?” I demanded “Surely he did. Rapunzel would have been devastated otherwise.”

 

“He did live, child; or, rather, return to life. But if you wish to hear that story, you must ask your cousin yourself.” I frowned in annoyance at this. I wanted to hear the story but then my frown deepened as her words sank in. Our cousin Rapunzel was still here at the castle. She hadn’t fled during the coronation and at least I, and judging by the look on my sister’s face, Elsa hadn’t given her a second thought either, or even realized she remained. I felt immensely guilty for ignoring my cousin in such a manner and planned to find her and apologize as soon as I was able to.

 

“Even an act of pure love such as yours cannot bring someone back from the dead, though it is a pathway to doing so; so long as the spirit of the one passed has yet to move on.” Maleficent continued, smiling slightly.  “And believe me when I tell you, Princess Anna, you were dead, just as Eugene was. From what I have learned of the curse both from Pabbie and Elsa’s retellings, her magic destroyed your body. It was icy and unable to house a human soul any longer.”

 

I thought for a while the feeling of cold was just from my own shock at Maleficent’s words, or perhaps a side effect from my memories of that day; the bone chilling cold and pain I had experienced but as snow started to fall in front of my face I jerked around look at my sister who was curled in on herself, her head on the table and her body shaking. I immediately tried to stand but my chair was frozen to the floor which was completely covered in ice.

 

“Elsa…?” I asked timidly, glancing back at Maleficent as I spoke. No one else had seen Elsa like this, no one had seen the effect her sorrow had over her powers except for me and I wasn’t sure how Maleficent would react.

 

To my surprise there was a look of pity and what seemed to be understanding on her face but I jerked back as Elsa replied to me.

 

“I killed you Anna! _Killed_ you!” Elsa screamed, jerking her head up to look right at me, tears streaming down her cheeks and her bottom lip bleeding from how hard her teeth were clamping down.

 

“Elsa, you didn’t mean to do it, and I’m still here. I came back, remember? I came back for you so you wouldn’t have to be alone,” I said hurriedly, desperate and struggling to get out of my frozen chair to comfort Elsa. The pain in her eyes was cutting me deeper than anything I could remember and I ached to make her pain go away.

 

“Elsa!” Maleficent’s voice rang out firmly and Elsa jerked to look at her.

 

“You cannot dwell on the past, especially when everything turned out alright in the end. It will rip you apart from the inside out if you don’t let it go. But it will not only hurt you, your magic will hurt others if you cannot find a way to forgive yourself.” Maleficent said in a calming and steady voice.

 

“You don’t understand the pain, the _fear_ inside me.” She whispered in a ragged voice to Maleficent before continuing in a much louder voice. “You don’t know what it’s like to hurt someone so _precious_ to you— _to kill her_!!”

 

Maleficent stared right back, a flash of her own anger in her eyes but she kept her voice steady and calm. “I do understand… More than you know.”

 

Elsa jumped to her feet, anger replacing her grief and I was stunned. I couldn’t align this Elsa with my poised and composed sister; my sister who was always in control was no where to be seen, just this girl of raw emotion and power. I was in awe.

 

Ice and wind howled behind her like a huge magical cloak in the wind and ice spikes slowly grew from the floor and walls. Her hair was ripped from its braid, pulling into a tangled mess behind her as she glared at Maleficent.

 

“Oh, really? Who have you _killed_ because of your lack of control, Your Majesty?” Elsa said in a mocking tone. “Who _died_ because you placed a curse on them? Who were you unable to save because you couldn’t control _your own_ magic!” Elsa ended with a scream that was echoed by a gust of wind that shook the table and I whimpered as small piece of hail hit me and cut my cheek.

 

Maleficent didn’t answer for a long moment but she did stand slowly and as the silence dragged on a heavy presence seemed to fill the room, and even though the sun was shining brightly through the windows the room seemed to slowly sink into the darkness of twilight. Elsa’s magic seemed to be pushed to the floor as the blizzard behind her fell and cracks formed on the floor before the ice broke apart and melted away.

 

“My wife,” Maleficent finally replied in a deadly soft tone before continuing. “The answer to all your questions, dear little girl, is my wife; and not a day goes by that I don’t miss her. Your pain is nothing compared to mine, child. The one you hurt—the one you ‘killed’—is alive and well. She is _right there_!” Maleficent poked at me as she yelled. “Yet you act as if she is a corpse.”

 

At this, Elsa turned and ran from the room and Maleficent walked over to me but I was already on my feet and running after my sister.

 

“Your Highness, wait a moment.” and even though I wanted to keep moving, my feet seemed to lock in place. I turned to look her surprised to see the face of complete calm once more fixed in place. “When your sister calms down, please tell her that I took no offence from this morning and should she have need of me I will be staying with the trolls for a few weeks at least. She can find me there.” I just nodded, barely hearing her as I mentally yelled at my feet to move but they still would not budge.

 

“And, princess,” Maleficent added almost as an afterthought, “it was your act of pure love and the act of true love from another that saved you that day.” At this I stumbled once again, able to move my legs and I bolted through the doors, desperate to find Elsa. I had heard Maleficent’s words but they didn’t register through the panicked need that drove me after my sister.

 

 

@}-,-‘— (Elsa)  –‘-,-{@

 

I fled to my room and locked the door behind me before rushing to my bathroom and locking that door as well. I was so shocked and embarrassed beyond anything I had ever been before. I had lost control, something I had trained my whole life so that it would never happen and I had lost it in the blink of an eye. I really couldn’t even figure out why I had lost control of myself so completely.

 

 _That’s not really true…_ I knew why, though I’d have to force myself to admit it. I just didn’t want to accept it as truth. I had been doing my very best to convince myself that I hadn’t truly killed my sister; that, though she had turned to ice, she was still alive. Maleficent’s words, however, had forced me to realize that I had done it and the rush of sorrow and pain at just the memory of it had drove me into a panic. Even then my body shook and trembled though the panic was subsiding in my thoughts. I knew Anna was still alive and well, that somehow she had returned to live; my body just hadn’t caught up with my mind yet.

 

Then my thoughts drifted to the scene I had just made and I flinched at the memory. I had completely lost it. My powers had been out of control and my composure gone as I screamed at the Queen of the Fairies, yet Maleficent seemed in complete control. She even brushed my powers aside as if they were nothing. And Anna.. _oh, Anna._

 

I broke into fresh tears as I remembered the look on Anna’s face when I lost control. I had scared her, probably scared her away at last as I had been secretly hoping I would for years. If she was scared of me, if she stayed away from me she would be safe. Yet I couldn’t stop crying as the look of fear on her face filled my thoughts until a loud banging came from my bedroom door.

 

“Elsa!” Anna called from the hallway. “Don’t do this! You promised me—no locked doors, remember!?” I flinched at her words but didn’t move.

 

“Elsa…” Anna said in a quieter voice after several long moments, but still loud enough for me to hear with two doors and an empty room between us. “Open this door right now. Don’t you dare go back on your word; don’t break the trust we have just started to rebuild.” I broke into tears once again at her words but rushed to unlock first the bathroom door then my bedroom door. The trust she showed in me was far too valuable to risk and I acted almost on instinct to preserve it. Once the bedroom door was unlocked, I cracked it open and peaked out, my eyes still running with tears. Anna stood there still, shimmering with the morning light at her back and for the moment I was pulled out of my sorrow by the pure beauty of the sister standing before me.

 

“Elsa, will you let me in?” Anna asked, this time in a whisper, and I nodded, opening my door and stepping back.

 

Anna quickly moved in and closed the door behind her, then so quickly I almost didn’t see, she slapped me. Not loud or hard, but definitely not in a playful manner. I stared at her in shock as my cheek stung slightly, then I gasped as she hugged me so tight that all the air left my lungs.

 

“That’s for locking you door when you knew I would follow.” She pulled away and cupped my cheeks, standing up on the tips of her toes to reach my forehead. She placed a tender kiss to my brow. “And that is to remind you that I will always follow. Always, Elsa.”

 

I finally smiled though tears still fell from my eyes and I hugged her close to me. “I’m sorry, Anna.” I mumbled into her shoulder and she giggled.

 

“Oh, I am not the one you need to apologize to,” Anna replied then after a slight pause added, “Maleficent told me to tell you that she took no offence from your words or actions this morning, and should you wish to speak with her again she will be staying with the trolls for a few weeks.”

 

I froze at her words. _Maleficent hadn’t taken offence?_ I found that very hard to believe after how I had acted like a child. But after a moment I decided not to bring that up with Anna. She was just the bearer of the news, anyway.

 

I pulled away after a moment and wiped my eyes on the sleeves of my dress to look at my sister who was now brandishing a very serious expression on her face.

 

“Elsa, we do need to talk about this more but there are other issues we need to attend to first.” I blinked in surprise at my sister. I had completely expected her to sit me down and demand to know everything and to yell at anyone who approached that they were having sister bonding time and not to be disturbed. “Don’t get me wrong,” she continued, oblivious to my thoughts, “I really want to know and understand right this instant, however I know you will let me in your room tonight and I will have all night to weed every answer out of you. But right now there is something we need to do. Our cousin Rapunzel is still in our home and we have been completely ignoring her. We need to find her and apologize, then I think it would be proper to offer to spend the day with her. Perhaps a riding trip?” She ended with a question and I just nodded, still a little shocked by the responsible girl in front of me that seemed to have replaced my sister.


	3. A Morning Ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Hey guys sorry about missing a story update last week. I got work, college and 5 stories to write (yes only three published the other 2 are storing chapters, as I work on them when I get writers block for the others.) and things just didn’t open up enough for me to finish a chapter last week. And that is just something that is gonna happen while I am in school. I hope you can all understand.
> 
>  
> 
> Author’s request: I am currently working on two stories that are not being published yet. I wish to story up some chapters on them. However I am interested in having a few people read and comment on them. I would like opinion on the plot, characters and well anything else really. If you are at all interested send me a PM on fanfiction or archiveofourown (my username is Salathi on both sites)
> 
>  
> 
> My Awesome beta reader: Heroism as he is known on fanfiction has put forth his almighty skill to make sure that this piece of work is free of grammatical errors. He has also had many helpful pieces of advice to improve my writing in general.
> 
>  
> 
> Cover Art: The cover art is a piece made by the extremely talented Boringmu on DeviantArt. And he has plenty of other wonderful pieces (including an absolutely adorable May and Torchic Pokémon piece).
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: Incest Elsanna (don’t like, don’t read; simple), smut, and some depressing pasts and current events (BUT A LOT OF FLUFF TO CUSHION IT).
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimers: A lot of Disney characters and references to Disney films are included in this story (Frozen, Tangled, Brave, Maleficent, Snow White and the Huntsman, Beauty and the Beast, Rise of the Guardians, The Little Mermaid, Peter Pan)—and I own none of the characters from these respective works. I do, however, claim some of my own OC characters like Cecilia (Maleficent’s older sister), Fredrick (a birch wood treant) and others.

@}-,-‘— (Rapunzel)  –‘-,-{@

 

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

I jerked awake and gripped my husband’s warm bare body next to me as he, too, stirred awake but in less startled fashion. I looked around blurry-eyed, unsure of what exactly had woken me until a warm hand cupped my cheek and I turned my head to meet a familiar sight. We kissed and I melted into Eugene’s mouth, moaning softly as his other hand at my rear pulled me on top of him. We were interrupted by three knocks on the door and I realized that had been what woke us in the first place.

 

“Who is it?” Eugene asked after pulling an inch away from my face.

 

“It is Kai, Your Highnesses. Queen Elsa and Princess Anna wish to extend an invitation to join them for a morning ride through the royal forest.”

 

I licked my husband’s neck longingly to show him what I really wanted to do this morning then sighed and lifted my head back up to reply. “Tell them we’ll be ready in an hour.”

 

“Yes, Your highness.”

 

“And Kai!” Eugene added before the servant could move away from the door.

 

“Yes, Your Highness?”

 

“Please send up some breakfast as soon as possible.” Eugene pulled my head back down and took me in a searing kiss.

 

“Of course, it should be up to you in ten minutes.”

 

After a good minuteor two of dancing with his tongue I groaned and pulled away. “Time to get up.” I whispered and sat up, spreading my thighs over his hips and resting both hands on his chest to put my breasts on full display. I smiled at the look of appreciation he gave them before taking hold of each one, rubbing my perky nipples with his thumbs.

 

“You’re more beautiful every single day, I swear it.” His whispers caused me to blush a deep red in slight embarrassment, but joy won out.

 

“And you are slowly getting better at compliments, I swear it.” I teased, but I could see in his eyes he knew how much his words meant to me.

 

Somehow we managed to be dressed and ready before a young maid of no more than thirteen came in with breakfast. She had sleek black hair cut to jaw-length that contrasted her pale white face. And she had eyes so bright green they appeared to be emeralds inside her head.

 

“Good morning your highnesses.” The maid spoke politely but shyly. After the brief glimpse of her eyes I got when she first entered, the young girl kept her eyes trained on the floor.

 

“Good morning…” I let the end of my sentience trail away in waiting for her name, but she only nodded and moved quickly to the table in the corner of our bedroom and began unloading her tray of morning stuffs on the table.

 

Eugene smiled softly at the young girl as he moved to stand next to her, intending to help her unload the tray. I didn’t catch what was said between them but after a moment she laughed and looked up at him, the shyness I had seen before almost gone.

 

“Thank you Alexandra for bringing us our breakfast.” Eugene said with a slight bow. This caused the girl, Alexandra, to blush heavily and curtsy clumsily.

 

“Eugene, you’re flirting again,” I warned and he immediately straightened but winked at Alexandra. “I am deathly afraid of her skill with a frying pan so I am afraid we will have to continue our conversation another time.”

 

Alexandra’s eyes widened at the exchange and I could tell she was unnerved at having a royal flirt with her in front of his own wife. She curtsied again and hurried from the room.

 

Just before she left I called after her. “Alexandra.” She froze and I could tell she was afraid she was about to get yelled at. “Thank you very much for your service this morning. I hope you have a good day.” She turned to look at me and smiled timidly.

 

She replied with a soft “Thank you, your highness,” and hurried from the room.

 

@}-,-‘— (Elsa)  –‘-,-{@

 

I was doing my very best to not stare at my sister’s backside, or her bouncing breasts, or her flowing hair in its twin braids as she galloped around the courtyard. But I as utterly failing at it. Her black Clydesdale with white feathering, mane & tail was named Asle and she rode him with amazing skill. She was so beautiful, wild and free that I couldn’t help but drink her in with my eyes. She was the complete opposite of how I thought of myself. I wished every day to be more like her.

 

I quickly looked down as Anna turned back around and returned to my side, still upon her horse.

 

“Come on Elsa, where’s your horse? I wanna ride with you!” Anna said excitedly, smiling down at me before looking up and around as if expecting to see my horse standing only a few feet away.

 

“Anna…” I said nervously, fidgeting slightly and looking at the floor.

 

“Yes sister?” She was obviously still excited as she drew closer to me on her horse.

 

“I don’t know how to ride…” I mumbled quietly.

 

“What was that Elsa?” Anna asked, dismounting, a look of worry finding its way onto her face as she walked up to me.

 

“I don’t know how to ride.” I repeated, a little louder this time and Anna stared at me as if I had just turned into a troll.

 

“What…?” Anna whispered, dumbstruck.

 

“Isolated for 13 years—never left the castle, remember? I know you got to ride horses through the courtyard and gardens, but I was never so lucky.” I said, blushing heavily and wringing my hands shyly.

 

“Oh well I’ll teach you!” She said with gusto and grabbed my hand, pulling me toward the stables.

 

“Anna, _no no no no.”_ I squeaked in protest as she pulled me along, leaving a trail of falling snow in my wake. I pulled uselessly, trying to get free, but my sister was quite strong; surprisingly so.

 

“Oh come on Elsa, it’s not that bad.” I searched desperately for a reason why I couldn’t do this, and looking across the courtyard I found it. Rapunzel and Eugene were walking toward us.

 

“Anna we don’t have time for me to learn right now. Rapunzel and Eugene are in our company.” Anna turned to look and put on one of her rather cute pouts.

 

“Fine!” she said as she continued to sulk for a few seconds, then as if a lightbulb went on in her head she smiled again. “Then I guess you get to ride with me. Come on!” she said again as she dragged me back to her horse.

 

My heart thudded in my chest as I looked up at the animal, but I felt a reassuring squeeze on my hand. I relaxed somewhat. I trusted Anna, and Anna trusted this animal, so I should trust it as well.

 

“Okay, so how do I do this?” I asked and was proud of myself for not stuttering. I turned to look at Anna only to see an evil grin on her face and suddenly I was lifted from the ground and up onto the horse.

 

“Anna!” I yelled in fright.

 

“Swing your leg over and sit up in the saddle.” Anna said, ignoring my protests. I did as she said and sat up. “There you go, not so bad right?” And then before I could answer she jumped up and grabbed the saddle, lifting herself up behind me.

 

“Move forward, Elsa. I need more room.” She giggled in my ear and I did as she said, blushing as slender arms wrapped around my waist to take the reins. I hadn’t noticed Rapunzel and Eugene mount their horses in my distraction.

 

“Morning your Majesty, your Highness.” Rapunzel said, bowing her head respectfully.

 

“Oh please, dear cousin; no need for formalities. Just call me Elsa.”

 

“And Anna,” piped the redhead from behind me.

 

Rapunzel smiled, saying "Very well. Elsa, Anna: thank you for the invitation to join you on this morning."

 

"I am only sorry it wasn't sooner. It is a poor excuse but I have been very busy dealing with.. the incident that took place at my coronation." I replied and Anna covered my wringing hands with one of her own, stroking my knuckles with her thumb. My shoulders and arms, which I hadn't even realized were tense, relaxed at the touch.

 

"Don't worry about it Elsa, Rapunzel has definitely kept us busy. I must say I am looking forward to this ride. Should be a nice break," said Flynn. Rapunzel blushed at this and shoved him.

 

"You enjoy every minute of it and you know it!" she snapped at him, earning a shrug.

 

"Of course I do, but normally I’m so drained after a day locked away with you I can't even stand at attention." A sly grin was plastered to his face and Rapunzel blushed even more, if that was possible, and kicked her mount into a gallop towards the bridge to Arendelle.

 

"What was that about?" Anna asked curiously. Eugene smiled.

 

"Oh nothing," he said and galloped after his wife, leaving Anna and myself and four guards to catch up.

 

@}-,-‘— (Anna)  –‘-,-{@

 

An hour or so after we left the city for our morning ride I was completely out of it. I could hardly focus and I was really glad my horse could follow the group because I was in no way leading her anymore.

 

I was so warm I swear my sister could feel the heat radiating from me. I hadn’t thought about the effect having my beautiful sister in my arms while we rode would have on me. But I had never been more aroused in my life, and the embarrassment that the object of my arousal was my _sister_ made everything worse. I was sure my face must’ve been beet red, though no one said anything about it. Maybe I wasn’t as red as I thought.

 

Elsa seemed to notice my feverish state when one of her chilly breezes ghosted over my hands and face. Her wind always felt different then natural stuff. At least to me. It felt as if it was her own cool skin brushing against mine. While it spiked my arousal to new levels, my body did start to cool down.

 

"Thank you," I whispered as I gently squeezed my arms around her waist in a hug. She responded by gently taking one of my hands off the reins and lacing our fingers.

 

“So Anna?” Rapunzel asked from a few feet away. In the past hour of riding we had all broken down the walls of formal conversation and awkwardness and it felt as if we had all been friends for years.

 

“Yes Punzie?” I asked timidly, she had this scary smirk on her face that made me sweat.

 

“I haven’t seen this man Kristoff at all in the past few days, and after your amazing journey together, and how he risked his life to save you more than once I would think you two would be joined at the hip; perhaps even engaged already. Where is he?” she asked, her smirk still firmly in place. I blushed.

 

I wasn’t embarrassed enough to overlook the reaction that Elsa had at Rapunzel’s words. Her entire body went rigid in my arms and ice spread over the hand not holding mine as the temperature dropped around us suddenly. The breath of Rapunzel, Eugene and the horses was visible as they breathed out. Only later would I realize that my breath had not misted in front of me, just as Elsa’s never did.

 

I had no idea why Elsa was reacting this way and I was about to tell her as much when she bowed her head and started trembling. It warmed up soon enough, though the ice stayed on her hand and her head stayed down.

 

"Forgive me. I don't know what came over me." she said in a clear voice just loud enough for everyone to hear.

 

I gave her a gentle squeeze before looking at Rapunzel and answering her question.

 

"He's on a trip up in the mountains right now, and will be gone for maybe a week or two more."

 

"Oh? That's a long time to be separated from someone you love." Rapunzel said seriously.

 

"Two or three weeks is nothing compared to thirteen years.I’ll be fine." I reassured her with a smile.

 

"Have you two kissed yet!?” She pounced and I felt Elsa flinch in my arms. For some reason I felt myself getting angry with Rapunzel.

 

“We aren’t like that!” I snapped, irritation getting into my words. “I mean, sure we kissed once.” Elsa flinched again, only slightly and this one was probably unnoticed by Rapunzel and Eugene, but with her in my arms I felt it clearly. “Once I thought we were like that, but it was the most awkward thing I’ve ever done. It was honestly like kissing a brother.” At this Elsa stilled completely as if she had turned into a statue.

 

“Ouch. I hope you didn’t tell him that.” Eugene said, chuckling softly.

 

“Of course I did,” I said indignantly. “I had to be honest with him when I told said I didn’t think it would work out between us.”

 

“ _Ouch…_ ” Eugene said again in a much more serious voice.

 

I stuck my tongue out at him as my only response and kicked the horse into a trot, leaving Rapunzel and Eugene a few yards behind on the trail.

 

“Elsa, are you ok?” I whispered, she was still completely rigid.

 

“I am fine, Anna.” Elsa whispered with a stifled tone as unmoving as the ice she controlled.

 

“Elsa, don’t give me that. No more locked doors, remember?”

 

“Fine…” She replied almost inaudibly. “I _will_ be fine. Is that better?”

 

“Well it’s an improvement but still not what I’m looking for.” But before I could say more, she spoke up in a crackly voice just above a whisper.

 

“At the very least, wait until we can talk in private, Anna. I can’t promise to tell you what is wrong even then, but please at least wait.”

 

I frowned, worry filling my chest. But I kept a firm hand on it. Elsa had been secluded from anyone, even the servants for most of her life. I clearly had to take things slow to get her to open up, so instead of insisting on getting an answer I just leaned into her stiff back and rested my chin on her shoulder. I kissed the side of her head.

 

“I love you, my dear sister. I can wait for you.” I whispered softly, smiling a little as she shuddered in my arms.

 

“T-thank you.” She stuttered quietly. Then after a long pause she spoke up in her normal voice. “How long until we are back in Arendelle?”

 

“Oh not long, Arendelle is just down the other side of that hill.” I said, waving my hand at the hill in the path in front of us.

 

She hummed softly and did her best to relax back into me, but I could tell she was far from relaxed.

 

Once back at the castle Elsa rushed in, leaving Rapunzel and Eugene behind. She would have left me behind as well if I hadn’t been expecting it. I caught up with her just after she entered the front doors.

 

“Elsa, wait!” I pleaded; I hated the view of her running away from me again. She stopped her brisk walk and slowly turned around to face me.

 

“I have a lot of things I still need to get done today, Anna. I have trade proposals to look over and a meeting with the head craftsman of Arendelle, as well as a council meeting after dinner.” Elsa said in her polite queenly voice to try and explain her hasty retreat.

 

"Elsa, we _will_ talk tonight. Don't think you’ve gotten out of having our conversation about this morning." I threatened teasingly as I moved up to her and put my arms around her waist, hugging her tight. "And please don't run from me, not again. If you need space or time to deal with something then just tell me. I will give you the space and the time, but I will always be right here waiting for you to share."

 

Elsa started shaking in my arms as I spoke and I held her even tighter, determined to prove to her that I was here to stay, that she wasn’t alone anymore.

 

“Thank you.” She whispered and pulled away. I looked in awe as the tear stains on her cheeks froze into ice and fell away like snow.

 

“It’s just that I have been hiding for so long, concealing for so long; but now, at least around you my walls have crumbled and everything comes flooding out when I want it to or not.” She joked, laughing slightly, but I could tell she meant every word.

 

I smiled and leaned in to peck her cheek happily before pulling away, doing my best to hide how much I wished it had been her lips. “Now go and be Queenly. You’ve got royal stuff to do, while I get to play.” I teased lightly, doing my best to keep the mood pleasant and encouraging. What happened next stunned me to silence.

 

She leaned forward, cupping my face in her hands and kissed first my nose, then both cheeks and then my forehead. Once finished with her kisses she rested her forehead against mine and closed her eyes for the briefest of moments before pulling away and walking off. The sway of her hips as her icy heels clacked couldn’t be unseen.

 

(Elsa)

 

“Stupid, stupid, _stupid_ thing to do.” I muttered as I walked away. I had nearly lost control in that sign of affection; I had been so close to closing the distance and pressing my lips to her own just as I had pressed them all over her face. It took more willpower than I had ever known myself to possess to pull my face away.

 

I had known two things ever since that horrible night when I struck Anna in the head amidst my efforts to save her. First, I found out how dangerous I truly was. I had control now, but that didn’t make me any less dangerous—indeed, it made me even more so. Before said control, I caused a storm to rage over the land without meaning to; a storm that possessed nothing more than snowfall, strong winds and very low temperatures. I now knew that I could cause a hailstorm of deadly ice spears to cover an entire city; I could freeze every drop of water in a person’s body, crystalizing them instantly; and I could create monsters of snow and ice that thought and fought on their own.

 

Indeed, unknown to anyone else, I had already created several to protect Arendelle. They only slept until I chose to awake them. Four large dragons of ice lay curled around each of the four castle wall’s guard towers. Twin griffins of ice stood at attention on either side of the castle gates. Marshmallow still guarded my ice palace, inside of which were numerous ice sculptures just waiting for the touch of life that would bring them into action. I had a literal army hidden away. I was so much more dangerous now than before, but only to those whom I needed to be dangerous with.

 

Second, I had learned just how deep my feelings for Anna truly were. I knew from the moment I held her in my arms, even as young as I was, that there was not a single person in this world who would ever mean even half as much to me as Anna did. And as I grew older, the compulsion to hold her, to embrace her, to kiss her—even make love to her—grew stronger and stronger, just as my desire to know everything about her, to understand her fully and to do everything I could to protect her did.

 

I had long ago come to terms with my feelings and accepted them for what they were: love; passionate, all-consuming love; a love that drove me every moment to claim her and make her my own and to show the whole world that she belonged to me, and I to her. Incest some would call it, but I knew it was more. It was true love.

 

Yet it was because I loved her so that I could never show that love to her or anyone else. To show it to others would put her in danger of the hate of this world, while showing it to her was unfair. Anna loved me dearly.. I knew she did. But it was a sisterly love; a pure, self-sacrificing love that held none of this possessive emotion. Nor did her love cause her to crave the things that I craved from her body. If Anna knew how I felt, though, I knew without a doubt that she would do her absolute best to love me the way I wished she did, because she only wished to see me happy.

 

I would never want that. I refused to take her away from her own happy ending by revealing my true feelings for her.

 

Yet I had been so completely and irrevocably stupid today. During Rapunzel’s questioning, I had completely lost myself to jealousy for a few awful moments, then just moments ago when I said goodbye to Anna I had practically kissed her on the lips, the barest sliver of control holding me back.

 

I took a deep breath as I reached the door to my personal study and forced the concerns out of my head. I had a kingdom that relied on me to run it, to make it prosperous and keep it safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: Yes I know Elsa rode a snow horse in the first chapter. But riding a snow horse that could response easily to Elsa mental commands is very different then riding a normal horse for which Elsa has no idea how to direct or control the animal. I look forward to your reviews/comment every day! For those of you who can’t leave reviews on fanfiction (because you left them before the restart of Thawed Hearts) please just send it to me in a pm if you get the chance. I love hearing from you guys and gals.


End file.
